gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Hookpratts Bio
Peter Hookpratt's Bio Early Life Peter Hookpratt was born in Ravens Cove living with his parents who were very poor and unfortunate. Peter loved working with his dad on the beautiful beaches and fish with him. When Peter turned 4 Jolly attacked Ravens cove and took over the entire island. Peters parents had a desicion to send him off to Tortuga or have him stay on Ravens and hide. His parents wanted him to have a better life so they tried to save a money to send him off to his Uncle Jonathan Bladewain. Peter was devastated when he heard this new a tried suicide. He jumped off the roof of their small cottage into the sea. He plunged into the water noticing a legendary fish, Peter catches it with his small bronze dagger and brings it home. His father sells the fish for 10,000 coins. He decides to spend it on Peter for a good life with his Uncle Jon. His father sends him off just when Jolly first arrives. Sea Life Peter is on the ship when an EITC war frigate comes and mistakes the ships sail for one of Jollys ships because the sail is so dirty. The frigate sinks the ship but Peter Grabs onto one of the ships pieces of wood. The captain sees Peter and relizes that he is the one who is supposed to return balance to the Caribbean. THey take him abord and Take him to Kingshead for training. Kingshead EITC trains young Peter when he turns five years old. They teach peter about the art of the sword. THey teach him the most basic move hack, then slash. Peter takes a liking to this weapon but is most skillful with his first ever weapon his bronze dagger. When Peter turns 8 he encounters his first quest. He must retreive 100 tails of Devil Anvils Giant Crabs. Peter returns 2 weeks later with 100 tails. He next learns how to create his own cutlass. Peter finishes his first sword 1 week later. When Peter turns 10 he is officially a Pirate. Peter finnaly understands what happend to his parents and his home. Peter turns angry and wants revenge on Jolly Roger. He runs away from the EITC and takes an old row-boat to Tortuga. Tortuga Life Peter relizes that Jolly has captured his Uncle and has thrown him into the sea to die. He starts to wonder around the island when he comes upon an old crude shovel. He starts digging and finds a treasure chest. 'Peter opens it with his bronze dagger and finds a letter from his parents. It says " You are the chosen one. Peter doesnt understand when Dajn Ming relizes his Bronze dagger. He comes upon Peter and relizes his tatterd clothes and takes him under his wing as his son. Dajn calls his old friend Issac. Issac studys Peter and figures out that he is the one that will restore balance to the Caribbean. Issac read the ancient engraved wrinting on Peters dagger and wants to teach him all the differnet ways of the weapons. A while later Peter master all the weapons and Sails to Jollys forbiden land to take back his parents souls. Fight Peter soon relizes that defeating jolly alone would be tough. He gathers a large crew of his most trusted companions. Peter aproaches Jolly with his armanda behind him. The first row of pirates are armed with daggers and swords. To Be Continued Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO